survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cut Throats and Slay Dragons
"Cut Throats and Slay Dragons" was the ninth episode of Survivor: All Stars - Mongolia. Being the ninth episode and also the episode in which the merge takes place, it is the latest episode in any season for the merge to take place. This is due to the large number of players in the season and the relatively small merge compared to other seasons around a similar time. Story Day 28 On the morning of Day 28, the nine remaining players of the season (Banak, Beamen, Brad, Edge, Eli, Fred, Gabe, Macro and Sab) are all gathered together for what they think is another tribal challenge between Altai and Khangai, but once they arrive they discover that they have merged, and are now one tribe. Beamen and Eli immediately start thinking about how they can take control of the game now. Beamen knows that people might see him as a threat to win challenges now that the merge has come, so he decides he’s going to deliberately do badly in challenges so that people will see him as less of a challenge threat. Eli tries to accumulate people to add to their alliance, which already includes Eli, Beamen, Gabe and Macro. First, he talks to Brad, who has been considering flipping on Khangai almost since he was put on the tribe. Next, he talks to Banak, but quickly realizes that he’s not going to be flipping Banak to his side. Day 29 On the morning of Day 29, the game grinds to a halt. This is where things become meta, because after months of speculation, the hosts of srorgs decide to investigate allegations that multiple players from srorgs history are the same person and bring them to account. The conclusion is that Mattlew (from Survivor: Reddit), BB (from Survivor: Benin and Survivor: Tuvalu), Fred (from Survivor: Benin and Survivor: All Stars) and Chaz (from Survivor: Iceland and Survivor: All Stars) are all the same person, and there is heavy suspicion about whether Terrance (from Survivor: Tuvalu) is also the same person. While BB and Fred came out to claim that they were brothers after this conclusion was reached (in spite of not making any such claim over the preceding months and in fact denying any relationship between each other outside of the org community) and all other accounts have vehemently denied all connection, this did not affect the outcome: all of the accounts were permanently banned from participating in srorgs and Fred became the first person to ever be disqualified from a season of srorgs. On his way off of the island, Fred makes the accusation that Behtaji and Banak are the same person, which results in another investigation. The result of this investigation is Behtaji and Banak claiming that they know each other outside of the org community (something that had not been mentioned in the many months beforehand in which the org community had existed with both of them involved, including Behtaji hosting Survivor: Reddit, which Banak was playing). Rather than being disqualified and banned, Banak was given a strike and Behtaji was taken off of the hosting staff. The players try to figure out what this scandal means for their games. Everybody is given the day off to rest and recover from the ordeal, but people take this as an opportunity to talk to each other about the game and how their alliances are going to line up. Sab approaches Beamen and suggests that they make a cross-tribe alliance, but Beamen isn’t fond of the idea. Day 30 On Day 30, the final eight are ready for their first individual immunity challenge as a merged tribe. The challenge is a puzzle, and Eli narrowly beats out Banak for individual immunity. He’s very pleased with how he’s doing in challenges. When the tribe gets back to camp, Brad decides that he’s going to flip on Khangai and work with Beamen and Eli’s alliance instead. Their plan is to vote out either Sab (who has a hidden immunity idol) or Banak. With Fred out of the game and Brad’s flip quite apparent to Edge, he sees the writing on the wall for the Khangai alliance and decides he’s also going to flip on them. Everyone is convinced that this plan will work perfectly and that one of Sab or Banak will be voted out of the game tonight. Eli is also feeling happy that the others are more suspicious that Beamen has the special idol than that he has it. Sab and Banak decide they’re going to target Edge and try to get as many people as possible on board, which involves telling everybody else to vote for Edge. This makes Edge paranoid that somebody might flip or mess up their vote, resulting in him getting voted out. Edge goes to talk to Sab about the vote, and immediately afterwards other people start to talk to Sab about it so that they can convince him he’s not getting voted for and hopefully get both him and his idol out of the game. This only makes Sab suspicious. Edge is starting to get more and more nervous, and he talks to Brad about the vote. They agree that things would be simpler if there were more votes on Banak, and since they’re both already voting for Banak they want to get somebody else to. They talk to Eli about it, and he’s not convinced that their motives are pure. At tribal council, all of the majority alliance stick to the plan and split their votes 3-3 between Banak and Sab, who are voting for Macro. Sab plays his hidden immunity idol, which means that Banak is voted out 3-2. Voting Confessionals Trivia * Eli had the most confessionals this episode, with 8. ** Banak and Fred each had none. Category:SRorgs: All Stars episodes